The Cold Road To Comfort
by TMIA
Summary: This story involves Tommy Mickens ,Sams little brother, after he gets angry with his family and runs away, down the road he finds comfort in an odd, but beautiful, place. OC & lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

This story involves Tommy Mickens (Sams little brother) after he gets angry with his family and runs away, down the road he finds comfort in an odd, but beautiful, place. OC and it will probably get pretty lemony later on. This is my first fanfic so review if you have suggestions or comments. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character. Enjoy!

* * *

The sky hovers, dark and cold, over road in front of me. My paws scratch along the gravel making that very familiar noise. I couldn't think of anything but to run. I had to run away from the shit that is my life. Sure, Sam Merlotte is the offspring of my parents but he sure as hell is not their son! They get no credit for raising him, no credit for his success! Besides, I could own an even better bar! Then what would my mamma and pa think of Mr. Sam fucking Merlotte! It just ain't right; they're supposed to be proud of me. Whatever, it's not like it matters to me, I'm better than them anyways. I just need to forget about it. I just need to run!

The chill of the air rushing around my body settles my nerves and I sit just off of the country road to catch my breath. I start to hear the pitter-patter of rain in the distance; I need to find some kind of shelter before it gets to me. This is one of those instances where the heightened senses of my dog self comes in handy. The problem is, I don't know how far I've run, let alone where the hell I am. Shit! I feel the rain start to fall on my back and head, so I start to run. Why did today had to be the coldest this year in Arkansas? Hell, I don't even know if I'm in Arkansas anymore!

In the distance, hidden behind a few trees, I see a truck. I run quicker, desperate for the warmth of a house. At this point, anything would do!

I walk slowly, cautiously toward a small grey house. Its wood paneling is coming loose, and in places rotting away. There's a small porch in the front that would be perfect wait out the storm. I'd much rather wait out this storm than the angry, alcohol filled, storms at my home. At first I think the porch is empty, but then I see a figure sitting on the steps. It looks odd, big and round. I carefully approach, head down, trying my hardest to seem non-aggressive.

When I'm close enough to make out the figure, I realize it's a girl wrapped in a big fluffy comforter. All I can see of her body is her head and feet. Her face is beautiful. She looks at me, just looks. Her eyes are deep green but seem almost absent. Her dark hair is drenched, sticking together in wild clumps. I wish she would do something to acknowledge me, but she just stares. I sniff the air trying to gather any information I can. Her feminine musk is very prevalent in the air; she must be naked under the blanket. I feel myself becoming aroused, but I shake it off. I just need to get out of the cold rain.

I take a couple of steps closer, hoping she'll let me inside or at least onto the porch. She then reaches her hand out of the blanket, presenting it for me to come and smell. I always prefer this greeting to the human shaking-of-hands. I don't want to scare her, many people would be afraid of a strange bulldog, so I walk up to her hand slowly. I take a few sniffs, up close she smells almost floral but still salty of sweat. She smells good, not fake. Most girls smell artificial from perfume or lotion, but this is what a girl should smell like. I then lick her hand, showing my submission and trying to get her to smile.

Her eyes soften into a sort of sadness, she doesn't smile. She then stands and walks toward the door, blanket dragging along the ground. A whimper escapes my throat as I realize she is leaving me. She opens the door but doesn't walk inside, instead she looks at me and coos "Come." With my short little legs, I follow her inside.

The small house is not much of a relief from the cold, the chill still hangs in the air, but it's better than being out in the rain. There are two small, beat up couches in the center of the room and behind them was a little kitchen with deep red cupboards. It's still nicer than my run-down house. The mystery girl opens one of the cupboards and grabs out a yellow mug and scratched plastic bowl. She fills the mug with hot coffee out of the maker and the bowl up with something out of the pan on the stove. She then walks toward me and sets down the bowl. In it is chicken soup; I lap it up vigorously, spilling some on the wood floor.

When I'm finished I look back up at her. She is leaning against the counter looking at me and sipping from the mug. The look in her eyes is something I have never seen before. It almost looks like longing; like she wishes the muddy dog in her living room was something else, something more. Suddenly I don't want to hide no more, the feeling of shifting crowds my body.

I lose control, my body pulses and shakes into my human form. It's too late! Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

This is in Tommys POV, just a reminder. And If you would please review, I'd like to know what you think and what you want to happen! Most of all I'd like to know if you like my story so review :) Enjoy!

* * *

I lose control, my body pulses and shakes into my human form. It's too late! Fuck!

I hit the ground with a thud, unprepared for the transformation. My breathing is rapid, uncontrolled. What the hell am I gonna do now! In my mind, I'm yelling at myself and racing for the door but in reality I'm paralyzed. But from what? Fear, surprise, or just the fact that I fucked things up, I don't want to leave this girl! Probably all of it.

I stare at the hard wood floor, too afraid to look up. I don't hear anything, not a scream or movement. Suddenly I fear she has passed out. Slowly I tilt my head upwards.

She hasn't passed out; she just stares at me; eyes wide, arms shaking. I expect her to start yelling at me, being that I am a naked man on her floor who used to be a dog. I stand up quickly to try and explain myself, at least try to get her not to call the cops. The sudden movement startles her making her drop the mug onto the floor. It shatters, leaving shards of yellow ceramic in a puddle of black coffee.

She then whispers, "Holy shit." Not quite the reaction I expected. I expected to hear screaming, to curse, I expected her to run.

I try to explain myself, the words come out rushed, "Uh, I'm really sorry, please don't call the cops! I'm not gonna hurt you, I just needed some shelter from the rain. I really don't know how to explain, uh, this…" I motion my hands at my naked form. For a second I thought of moving behind the couch or grabbing a pillow to cover myself, but realize there is no point. I am already bearing all, showing her all that I am: animal and person. There's no longer any veil of protection, this is me and I want her to see.

She continues to stare looking me over. The feeling of her eyes on me, the real me, is amazing. Her shaking slowly starts to subside, her posture begins to relax and she leans loosely against the counter top.

"Please say somethin'!" I plead. I need her to speak to me. Very suddenly she became a very important part of my life, she knows everything. She knows everything! What the hell am I gonna say to momma!

"Umm, I really don't know what to say," She says softly, "who are you?"

The question confused me, it wasn't 'what are you?' I have to think for a moment; struggling to find the words to say as I stare into her deep green eyes. The fear and longing that originally filled them have been replaced with curiosity and a sort of relief, maybe.

"Tommy, my names Tommy. I'm really sorry!" I apologize again, frantically trying to make things right. "I'll just leave."

"I'm Jane." she replies simply. Her voice is smooth and quiet; it has a calming effect on me.

"Jane." I repeat, feeling the sensation of her name on my tongue, memorizing it.

"Ya, just Jane." She says, the words come out sad. She looks down longingly. Then she brings her face back up and looks me in the eyes. She says quietly, "Please don't leave."

"So, you actually want me here?" I ask confused.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She states, almost matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's cold outside. Well, it's cold in here too. Should I, uh, get you a blanket or something?" With this, a small smile breaks across her face.

"That would probably be a good idea." I smile back. She then drifts off toward an adjoining room, the big white comforter fallowing her the entire way. She comes out holding an old quilt. Then she looks down at the quilt and back up at me and my bare form. I like the way she eyes me, though I'm not sure if it's at my body or my scars, but the look she gives me seems in approval. She shrugs, as if she was responding to her mind, and hands me the quilt. I wrap it around my waist and smile awkwardly.

She sits down on the couch behind her and I sit on its mate. The couches are directly across from each other which almost force us to make eye contact. As I look at her, watch her, she brings her bare legs up onto the couch and wraps them tightly into her blanket.

"I have to ask, what…" she trails off.

"What I am?" I respond. I don't know how I'm going to be able to explain myself.

"Well, ya, but also what happened. Why are you out here?" Her voice is curious, not afraid.

"I, uh, well as for the 'what I am' question, I'm a shifter. That's they call us, well, that's what we call ourselves. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but seeing as you already found out, I have no choice. And I'm out here because I got angry and ran, I don't know why exactly I am here in this very spot but I'm glad." I grin at her. She continues to look at me and raises her eyebrows.

"You still didn't answer the 'what happened' question." She prods. Then quickly adds, "I'm glad too."

I feel a sensation in my gut that I've never felt before. I guess its acceptance, no, that's not it. Maybe belonging, no it's more than that. I don't know but it feels really good.

I focus and try my best to answer her. "Well, I'm not really sure. I just couldn't stick in my dog form. It's like the look in your eyes called me out, I couldn't let you be alone. To be honest, that has never happened to me before. I mean, it has never happened to me like that before, if I'm drunk or falling asleep staying in another form is difficult."

"Huh, that makes sense I guess. This is all new to me." She smiles at me, but this time it is different. She continues, "Well, what made you run away?"

"I think it's my turn to ask you a question." I state, unsure if I'm ready to tell her everything; unsure if I want her to know about the pain.

"Ok." She replies quietly then buries the bottom half of her face into the comforter.

"Why did you let me stay? And what is with the sad smile?" I question.

"I've been alone for so long, stuck inside this house. Everyone is gone. It's a long story. So the 'sad smile' is because I'm so happy you are here, even if you're a crazy dog person, and I guess the sad part is that I don't want you to leave." She says, her voice full of melancholy.

"I don't have to leave." I say quickly, trying to bring the beautiful smile back to her face. I have to ask her the other question on my mind. "Why are you naked under that blanket?"

She giggles nervously, "How did you know that?"

"Well," I started, trying to think of a way to put it that wouldn't gross her out, "I, uh, can smell you. You know like dogs do." I look back up at her warily.

"Weird." She says quietly, then responds, "Well, you smell like wet dog!" We both laugh at that. Then she continues, "What is the point of getting dressed when you are the only one, when you're alone."

I can see the sadness in her eyes. The room is now filled with darkness, night pouring into the small house. The clock hanging above the oven reads 10:00. Normally I would stay up far past ten but after the long run, my body is exhausted. She seems to read the tiredness on my face.

"Will you stay the night?" She asks with a pleading look on her face. I can't imagine anything better.

"That would be great! You have no idea how great." I respond. Then ask, "Do you want me to sleep out here?"

"Uh, come with me." She says. Then she stands up smoothly and reaches her hand toward me in a way that reminds me of our first meeting.

I stand up and grab her hand gently. She leads me into the adjoining room. It's a small bedroom with pale yellow walls. A big bed sits in the middle of the room, taking up most of its space. The bed has an iron frame holding more blankets. On the opposite side of the room is a stool sitting next to a large window and old furnace. It feels comfortable but still cold.

"The furnace barely works." She states then looks at me cautiously. "Sit down."

I sit obediently. I watch her go around the bed and lay down. It becomes clear, she is offering to sleep in the same bed. My breathing starts to quicken at the closeness of our bodies. I lie down and roll over so that I am facing her. The darkness makes her feel even closer. She faces me and scoots closer so that our bodies are pressed together, the only thing separating us is our blankets. The body heat coming off of her feels so good. Now this close I can feel her body, her breasts pressing against my chest. I try not to get aroused, I can't ruin this, and I need her. This closeness feels just as good. Knowing the person laying next to me now is accepting me for what I am feels so good.

I watch her smile at me and close her eyes. I feel the rise and fall of her breathing slow as she falls asleep. This is where I'm meant to be. I ain't running back to my 'so called' family yet. This is better.

* * *

Next chapter is going to get pretty steamy, just a heads up! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I watch her smile at me and close her eyes. I feel the rise and fall of her breathing slow as she falls asleep. This is where I'm meant to be. I ain't running back to my 'so called' family yet. This is better.

(Morning)

I squint my eyes against the bright morning sun pouring through the window. The light fills the small room with a yellow glow that reminds me of something from my childhood, though I can't put my finger on it, but whatever it is it's pleasant. The day must not have brought much warmth, but I can feel my companion, Janes, body heat on me. I look down, almost frantically, as I remember what happened, afraid she would not want me anymore; not after she realized what I was.

I look down to her quietly sleeping. The blanket that had been covering her drifted downward during the night and was now revealing her full creamy breasts; nipples erect from the chill in the air. I can't help myself; I have to feel her smooth skin. I place my middle finger lightly on her collarbone, then trace a circle around the bottom of her soft breast and up around her pink nipple. Little bumps rise on her skin as a reaction to my touch. The feeling of them on the tip of my finger, as I get closer and closer to her nipple, sends electricity straight to my manhood. I want her so bad!

Suddenly I can't resist anymore, I have to taste her. I lower my head until my tongue can reach her breast, and then lick her perfectly erect nipple. She tastes salty, like the earth. I feel the bed start to move, and hear her breath in quickly. I look up cautiously, afraid of her reaction.

She looks at me; her eyes unafraid but breathing is quick and erratic. I feel my own breathing quicken as I let my eyes take in her body. There is no hiding anymore, not with her; I need her, all of her.

I lean in, letting my lips press against her full, enticing lips. Suddenly, I feel her lips push against mine desperately, she needs more. I need more! Her tongue finds its way passed my lips taunting my tongue with pleasure. I let my hands wrap around her soft breasts, allowing my fingers to play and taunt her erect nipples. Our mouths part as a moan escapes from her sweet lips. I take my rough hands away from her chest and reach toward her face. I let my fingers tangle in her dark, wild hair, allowing me to tilt her face to mine.

She looks back at me longingly with her deep green eyes. With my thumbs, I trace the alluring features of her face. She then slowly moves her hands down my chest as I hover over her. I feel her hands stop on one of my many scars; her eyes seem worried. The contrast of my damaged body and her soft, beautiful body makes me feel unworthy. She then moves her face toward my chest and gently kisses my scar; accepting me. Knowing this makes me want her like crazy.

I pull her face back up to mine and kiss her hard, both her mouth and hands sending sparks through my body. I feel her hands trail down my chest further, going lower and lower. Now I am so erect that the pressure of the blanket wrapped around my waist is too much to bear. I pull the blanket off, exposing my entire body to her once again; letting her see all that I am, battle wounds and all.

She frees the rest of her body from the comforter and grabs the side of my hips with her soft hands, allowing her fingers to press into my ass. I look up and down, taking in her entirely exposed body. Her full breasts taper into her waist and back out to her beautiful hips and thick, creamy thighs.

She wraps her long legs around me so that I am so close to her perfect mound. I can smell the sweet musk of her wetness. I want to be inside of her so bad it makes me dizzy. I need for us to be connected; every part of us.

With her hands she guides my hips downward and with her legs she pulls me into her. Her folds feel unbelievable around my member. I start to thrust my hips back and forth building up incredible friction. I hear a low moan come from her as she begins to match my pace; swaying her hips to increase pressure, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

I bring her face back up to mine so I can make the connection to her soft lips. She forcefully presses her lips to mine and then lets her tongue glide over my bottom lip. It sends sparks down my spine and into my cock. The sensation quickens my pace; making me desperate for release. I begin to make a sound that sounds almost like a growl as I get closer to the brink.

I grasp at her tender breasts, memorizing them. She responds by digging into my back, almost like she is trying to make her own dent on me. The feelings isn't painful, instead it sends daggers of electricity through my entire body, making my speed increase more.

My quick pace makes her gasp with pleasure as she comes closer to climax. I can hear her breathing become erratic. I push into her harder and harder; the pressure sending hot waves through my body and into hers. God, she feels so good!

A loud moan bursts from her sweet mouth; I feel her walls start to rapidly clamp around me and her legs twitch and squirm around my waist as the pleasure overcomes her. The feeling sends me over the edge. All of my muscles tighten as I release into her, letting the hot feeling of pleasure take over my body.

I collapse to her side, our bodies sticking together from sweat and fluids. The bright yellow sunlight shines off her full breasts, her long hair is sticking to her face. I look back into her eyes and see happiness; something I haven't seen in a long time, well, at least not directed at me. We are complete. I've never felt this feeling before. Knowing I'm a part of her makes me feel like I'm not alone. Someone sees me for what I am… and accepts it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 1-4 take place after episode 26 (after tommy and sam go for a run and tommy leads sam infront of a truck). The next chapter is going to start moving back into to true blood story line.

* * *

Slowly my companion sits up. I run my fingertips down the smooth curves of her back and feel her breathing slow as she catches her breath. I try to think of something to say but nothing sounds right in my head.

I watch her stand up, letting my eyes take in every inch of her body. Now standing, her breasts sit very appealingly above her waist. She looks so good, like a cold beer after I've been chewed out by my pa: she hits the spot! Once I look back at her face I see sadness again. Her eyes are pleading with my but I don't know why.

She quickly glides out of the room. Suddenly, the small yellow room feels empty and I am alone again. I hear waters creaking through the old pipes. From the other side of house, a shower is turned on. I need to be with her. I need to know more about her. She is too important for me to lose.

I stand up off of the warm bed. The wood floor is cold on the bottom of my feet. I fallow the sound of the water hitting tile. It leads me to a dark wood door at the other end of her small home. I consider knocking but realize there is nothing for either of us to hide. I slowly open the door. Inside is an old bath tub with a shower nozzle attached to the wall. The clear curtain reveals the outline of her body. I pull back the curtain and step in. I watch the water flow down her back over her ass as it continues its way down her creamy thighs. I step closer and wrap my arms around waist; I nuzzle my face in her wet hair letting my chin rest on her shoulder. I scoot up as close to her as possible, I press my entire body against hers allowing the warm water to flow over me. This is the closest I've ever been with someone, emotionally at least.

I whisper into her ear, "Will you tell me? Please tell me what's making you so sad."

She tilts her head so it rests on mine and replies, "I need you with me. I just don't want you to leave."

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" I respond, trying to make her see that I need to be with her just as much.

"That's just the way it goes. Everyone around me always leaves." Her voice is so solemn. The thought instantly makes me angry; I feel all of the muscles in my body tense up.

I tighten my arms around her and say, "I couldn't ever do that to you, you have no idea how important you have become. You said you need me, well, I need you." My confession sounds loud even against the rattling of the water pipes.

She turns around in my arms so her face is level with mine. Her deep green eyes seem to be searching for an answer in mine. "What happened to you? I mean, why are you here with me? It's like you just appeared in my life! And if you are going to force your way in you better not hurt me more than the other people in my life have." Her words come out fast and desperate.

I don't really know how to answer; I search for the right way to explain. "It sounds like your life is a lot like mine, only my family didn't hurt me in the same way. See, your family left but mine are stuck in my life and I'm still alone. My parents are alcoholics, they're always drinking, and when they're drunk they're mean. And now I find out that I have a brother who got to grow up without them. He got to have a whole other life better than mine and he comes around thinking he's gonna connect with them. Hell, they don't deserve him! But they think somehow they get credit for who he has become and now I'm not good enough! Well, fuck Sam Merlotte!"

She doesn't say anything, she just looks at me. Suddenly, she leans in and I feel the pressure of her lips on mine. The kiss is hard and passionate; its sends hot waves through my body. Then she pulls away leaving our lips only an inch apart and says, "You deserve more than that."

"What's your story?" I ask, "Why are you alone?"

I see her eyes close like the thought is too much to bear. "It all started when my brother died." Her voice is so quiet that I can barely hear her over the rushing water. "He was the one person on earth that I could tell everything to, he just understood. But, with him there were always problems. The only way he ever felt free was when he was drinking, so, he liked to go to parties. When he was with me, I could always keep an eye on him. I could always take care of him. But being my older than me, he was ready to go off to college while I was stuck here." I can see tears start to stream down her face. "Well… he did what he always did. He drank. One night, at some dorm party, he drank way too much. He got alcohol poisoning; just drank himself to death! I just wish there was some way I could have been there so I could have taken care of him."

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. I tighten my arms around her waist, somehow trying to replace the pain with my own body. "Why aren't your parents here with you?"

"They see my brother when they look at me so they keep taking out of state contracting jobs. I get that they are just trying to forget the pain but they just leave me alone with all of it! They let me suffer the agony of losing my brother all by myself. But, the really fucked up thing is, they won't let me go off to university! They think I'm just going to turn out the same way. So, now that all my friends have gone off to college, I'm really alone."

"I'm here." I state, desperately trying to comfort my only companion.

"So am I." She says and then leans forward to give me another sweet kiss. The warm water runs over both of our bodies, separating us from the rest of the world. This is what I've always needed. I need for my momma to meet her; I need for her to know about the most important thing in my life. I need this for me and Jane, my only companion.

* * *

I would love to hear you suggestions and comments so please review. Next chapter is going to involve Sam and the other Mickens so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

With a thud, Jane turns off the old shower. The rest of the warm water gurgles down the drain. I let go of my grip and allow her to step past me and out of the tub. To my disappointment, I watch her wrap a deep blue towel around her beautiful body. She looks back at me and smiles. This smile is different, it's hopeful. She then turns around and walks out the door. I follow quickly behind her and almost slip on the wet tile.

"Don't you want a towel?" She asks as she looks over my towel-les body. She smoothly sits on one of the small couches and lifts her legs up so they are covered as well, similar to when we first met.

"No." I reply simply. I sit next to her on the couch and open up her towel to include me. I push my body up to hers and put my arm around her shoulders, unable to be without her warmth and soft skin.

She leans against me and lets out a deep breath. I feel her wet hair sticking to my shoulder. Everything about this is right, I just know it! The problem is, I can't stay here forever. I need to get back home. I know damn well my parents can't survive without me. I need to tell her. God I don't want to leave her!

"I… uh," I try to make my words sound casual, but I know they don't, "I really need…" She looks up at me, I see sadness in her eyes again. I know I'll be letting her down, which makes me a piece of shit, but I'm not leaving her forever. I need her and I need for her to know that. "I need to go home."

She looks away and I feel her breathing become quick and uneven. "Please tell me it's not the end!" She chokes out.

"No! No, I could never…" My words are frantic. "No, I just have to go home. My momma has got to be worrying! I've never been gone this long. But I need you in my life, so I figured I want you to know my momma and, well, my pa. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course." Her words come out easier this time as her breathing slows.

"But, right now, I just gotta go home." I run my fingers down her cheek and guide her chin so I can see her face. She looks so upset. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Just promise me you'll come back for me; promise you won't desert me." She pleads with me.

I don't know what to say to make her understand how much I need her too. I just say, "I promise."

I stand up off the couch and walk toward the solid wood door. I feel her grab my hand and pull me around so that we are facing each other. She kisses me hard and fiery. She pulls away and lets go of my hand warily.

"Will you be able to find your way home?" She questions.

"That's one good thing about being a dog; you get an incredible sense of direction. I'll just know based off memory and smells." I answer. I start to feel that familiar pulsing sensation. Quickly I ask, "What's your number?" The pulsing becomes louder and I can feel every muscle twitch. Heat fills my body and I am pulled into my animal form.

I look up expecting surprise, after all this is only the second time she has seen me shift, but all I see is sadness. "538-0112" She responds after a moment. I repeat the numbers over and over in my head. After I take a few steps down the road, I look back at her. She just stares at me; eyes empty. I whine, the ache of leaving her is too much to bear. I must get home. I force my legs into a walk, then a run. Once I look back, I cannot see her or the house anymore.

(Mickens house)

This broke down house I used to think was home now just looks like a trap; something to keep me away from what I want. It's dark outside and much quieter than most nights. Here, the air is warmer than the air surrounding Janes home. I feel warmth fill my body and I pulse back into myself. The shift is somehow easier than it was with Jane around.

I look through our front window. There are no lights on in the house but I can see the flickering of the TV. There is an old pair of jeans in a pile on the porch that I quickly pull on. I'm afraid to walk inside because I know what's coming.

I hold my breath as I open the front door. Joe Lee is asleep on the couch with a poker tournament playing on the flat screen. There is a beer still in his hand. I shut the door behind me with a solid thump. The noise wakes him up, making him spill some beer on his chest. He looks at me, anger filling his face.

"Boy! Where the hell have you been? You piece of shit have kept your momma worrying!" He shouts at me. With one quick movement, he is off the couch and charging towards me. I hold my hands in front of my face instinctively, trying to protect myself. It doesn't help; he just slams into me, pushing me against the door.

Still holding his beer, he keeps me pinned and says, "Who do you think you are boy? Leavin' your only family, not tellin' us where you're going!"

"Well, I'm back now." I state. I shove him off of me, reminding him of how strong I am and reclaiming some of the power.

He takes a swig from his beer and yells, "Hey, Lindy! Tommy's back! Lindy!"

"I'm commin'!" I hear from around the corner. She walks into the room and I can see makeup running down her face. "Tommy, where have you been?" She sniffles, "I've been worried sick! I couldn't believe my son just left me! How could you do that to your own momma?"

"Sorry, momma." I mumble, "I've got something to tell you."

"It's gonna have to wait until tomorrow. After Sam stopped by, you know after you both went missing, me and Joe Lee decided tomorrow we'd go on up to check out Merlottes. And right now, I tired out from all this cryin'."

"Fine." I say.

"Joe Lee, come on, off to bed!" She shouts. "And Tommy, next time you're thinking about leavin' your only family again, I want you to remember what me and Joe Lee have done for you!" She then drags Joe Lee, beer and all, off to their bedroom.

All I can think about is my companion all be herself. I have to call her! I run to the phone, before I dial I notice it's a little after one o'clock in the morning. I dial anyway; I need to talk to her. The phone rings twice before I hear her beautiful voice.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds groggy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping, I can't sleep." She says "I'm really glad you called. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"I don't think you understand, I need you too! You're the only thing that feels right and I can't let you go." I try to keep my voice down so I don't wake up my folks but the desperation in it sounds loud.

"I can't sleep without you. It's weird considering I could the day before I met you, but now everything is different."

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"I think you know." She says playfully.

"Ok then, can you meet me at this place called Merlottes around dinner time? It's in Bon Temps, Louisiana."

"Yeah, I'll figure it out." She states.

"I'll see you then." I can feel a smile pulling my cheeks up.

"Good night." She says; her voice sweet and soothing.

"Good night" I respond. I put the phone back on its base quietly. I can't wait to see her, but I know that our meeting is going to be rough. What the hell are my folks going to think? It doesn't matter; I need for this to happen!

* * *

This chapter started to intertwine with episode 27, next chapter gets more involved with that episode (scene at Merlottes) stay tuned! I'd love to hear any comments or suggestions so please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter continues with Ep. 27, I tried to stay true to what happens in the Merlottes scene while, at the same time, putting my spin on it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The car ride to Merlottes seems so short. All I could think about the entire time was the feeling of Jane's flesh on mine, remembering the way her chest would rise and fall with every breath. Then, only the thought of my parents looking at her, judging her, filled my head. What will they say? Why the fuck does it even matter to me?

We pull into the parking lot of Merlottes. There are cars everywhere; apparently my 'so called' brother has made quite a business for himself.

"Oh my! Look at this place!" My momma exclaims as our big van halts to a stop along the far end of the lot. Of course they would be impressed! It's almost like they're saying "Oh my! I never thought any son of mine could ever do anything with himself, let alone own such a nice place like this!" But Sam Merlotte is no son of theirs! I envy him for all of the things he was free from growing up. Hell, I envy him for being free form my folks! He will never understand the things I've gone through that his life has allowed him to escape!

"Come on boy! I feel a pit in my stomach that only some good fried food and a beer can fill!" shouts Joe Lee. I scan the parking lot looking for my companion but see nothing. We arrived much earlier than I thought, just in time for the lunch time rush. Fuck, I really hope we don't miss her.

We walk into the building and I hear the awe come from my parents mouths. The Inside of Merlottes is, I have to admit, pretty nice. There are lots of dark wood and an impressive collection of liquors.

"Holy crap! Look at this layout!" Joe Lee roars.

Sam's head spins to look in our direction. "Hey!" He says surprised in a way that sounds more worried than happy.

"Sam!" My momma says as she rushes toward him, arms wide.

Sam hugs her back reluctantly then glances at me and Joe Lee as if he's searching for an explanation. "Hey, what's going on?" he asks.

"This all yours?" my momma asks, her voice dripping with approval.

"Yeah. Something the matter?" Sam responds, still unsure of our intensions. I don't blame him!

"No. After you left, we just got to wondering what kind of life you got down here." She says.

Then, tired of being left out of the conversation, Joe Lee breaks in, "We figured, we ain't got nothing else to do today, let's just go see for ourselves! Didn't have to do much looking around to find you!"

"Uh-huh." Sam responds.

"Never thought any son of mine would have a place like this though!" Exclaims my pa. I knew that's what he's been thinking! If the people that are supposed to love me think so badly of me, then what kind of family are they anyway! I suddenly feel regret fill me, I shouldn't let Jane meet these people! With everything they do to me, how could I have even invited her? With any luck, we'll be gone before she gets here, even though every inch of my body wants her here next to me.

"Well, I thought we agreed to wait a piece before getting back together again." Sam says. It seems he feels the same way about this family as I do.

"Ain't you happy to see us?" Says my momma, obviously hurt.

"No, I didn't say that, I just don't do well with surprises." Says Sam. He gives an awkward smile as he tries to comfort her. I can tell he doesn't really mean it.

"Momma, he doesn't want us here." I say, trying to get her to see that we're not good enough for Sam. I have to agree with him, this family is not worth the effort!

Sam looks at me concerned and says, "Hey, no, that's not true. Come this way, I'm buying you lunch, alright?" The gesture almost seems more for my benefit. Now, with the offer of free food, I know we'll be here long enough to see Jane. Part of me is happy, but most of me is a mixture of nerves and anger.

"All right!" Joe Lee says excited.

"Whatever you want, ok, come on." Sam says as he leads us to the closest booth.

When the waitress asks what I want, I order a burger with no pickles. I then stare out the window, waiting for my companion to arrive. In the background I hear my folks praising the bar and all the furniture, but all I can think about is her. Just like in the car, time passes quickly, and all of the sudden it's dark. I can't even remember what my burger tasted like.

I see the lights of a truck pull up at the end of the parking lot and, for some reason, I know it's her. Now is the time, I have to explain myself before she comes inside. I start out uneasily, "I… have to tell you something." My suddenness breaks them away from their drinks.

"What did you do boy!" Says my pa. His words sound sloppy, apparently he's had a few.

"I asked someone to come here tonight." I say more determined than before.

Momma looks at me sideways and says "Tommy, we're here to make good with Sam, not bring random girls into his bar! What do you think Sam's gonna think? We came here for family!"

"Please be nice!" I beg. Joe Lee just looks at me and takes another swig of his beer. I look back towards the door, desperate to see her again.

I watch as the door opens and she steps in. I feel my body flood with heat as I take her in. Her wavy hair is pulled up but a few wild pieces managed to escape. She's wearing a tight black top that reveals just enough of her curves and a grey skirt with some kind of pattern on it. She looks good, almost as good as she does naked! I smile at the thought of this being the first time I've seen her wear clothes.

She turns and finds me easily. She steps forward unsure but doesn't sit, instead she just stands by the table. My folks look her over. Momma looks angry but Joe Lee grins at her as he eyes her body. I feel my fists tighten, I want to punch him so bad!

"I'm Jane." She says uneasily.

"Well, sit down!" Joe Lee says eagerly.

I grab her hand and pull her towards me. Once she is sitting, she leans in and whispers in my ear, "I hope I look alright. This was the only skirt I could find." The sensation of her hair brushing against my cheek and her hot breath on my neck sends sparks through my body.

"You look better than great." I whisper back.

"So," momma starts, her voice sounds irritated, "I wish I could say I've heard lots about you but that ain't true."

"Yeah, we've never heard of you. You Tommy's girlfriend or something" continues my pa.

"Something." My companion replies simply.

"I'm gonna go get us some more drinks." Says Joe Lee as he stagers up from the booth.

"I'm not so sure you're the best thing for my Tommy!" Momma says loudly. "Who are you anyway?"

"Momma, stop!" I say, my voice louder than hers.

"Well, what do you want from me Tommy? Don't expect me to be happy about this. I don't want you to be distracted, you got responsibilities with this family!" She fires back at me.

"I'm not about to forget about you!" I respond. I look at her, my eyes begging for her to understand. "She's important!"

Momma looks away from me and back at Jane. Defeated she asks, "So, _Jane_, you go to school?"

"I graduated a while ago." She responds. She smiles at my momma but I know it's fake, her real smile is beautiful, and this one looks forced.

"How about family? You come from a good family?" Momma asks, trying to fill the air with words.

"I used to." Jane says quietly. I squeeze her hand tightly under the table, trying to comfort her.

With a look, I will my momma to stop but she continues anyway. "What went wrong with them?"

"My brother died and my parents just aren't around anymore." Jane says, trying to keep a pleasant look on her face.

"What happened with your brother?" She continues defiantly.

"Uh, we got a call one night…" Jane starts to explain.

"You don't have to tell her anything." I interrupt.

"It's alright." She says and goes on, "We got a call one night from my brother, Austin's, roommate. He told us they had a party the night before and Austin had passed out on the floor. They didn't think anything of it, they were all drinking. In the morning though, he wouldn't wake up." I see tears start to fill her eyes. "He said they called an ambulance and he was on his way to the hospital. I don't really remember much about that night. The only thing I remember clearly is Austin lying there unresponsive and me telling him to wake up. I said it over and over but nothing was happening. It was just too late, his brain was already damaged."

Under the table, I grab her legs, trying to hold her as close to me as possible. Why did I have to bring her here! Momma just stares at her and takes another sip from her drink.

Joe Lee stumbles back over to the table with a tray of shots. He puts one in front of me and then one in front of Jane. I glare at him. Before Jane, I would have drunk it but not now, she's too important.

As Sam walks passed our booth, he sees the shots and rushes over. "Hey, whoa! How many have they had?"

"None!" I say, my voice sounds forceful and rough: like a dog when it growls.

"Go on boy! Kill it!" Joe Lee says loudly.

"No! He's underage." Sam says, his voice full of power. If I wasn't with Jane, I would have gotten angry at his attempt to control me but, for now, Sam's alright. I'll take any excuse to get Jane out of this situation, so a fight right now would be good. And, like I expected, that's exactly what it's turning into.

"Listen; I've known my son a lot longer than you. I suggest you don't tell me how to raise him!" Joe Lee says angry.

"Joe Lee!" Momma shouts, trying to get him to calm down.

"I suggest you follow the rules in my bar!" Sam says back to him, his voice holding much more power than my pa.

"You talk to me like I'm some kind of drunk!" He continues, refusing to go down without a fight.

"Well, you are drunk!" States Sam. Really, he's more than drunk!

I can see all of the anger start to boil over, it's always a power struggle in this family! "If you throw a punch, you are so one of us!" I say to Sam. He really could fit right it!

I look at my companion who is almost forgotten in the storm that is my family. Her face is blank and she's only looking at me. All I need now is to feel her, hold her! She is the only thing right in my world that is so wrong! "I need you." I whisper to her under the roar of the shouting. She smiles a small smile and nods.

Suddenly, the peaceful moment between us is broken by my momma shouting, "Ok, that's enough! God almighty, you sure know how to piss all over a perfectly fine reunion."

"You should call it a night." Says Sam.

We stand up from the booth and head for the door. Joe Lee stumbles behind us. As we walk out the door I hear momma trying to make things right. Of course she has to, Sam's about the only chance we have left for a better life!

I walk quickly, holding Janes hand, heading for the woods next to the bar. I need her and can't wait any longer.

"Where you going, boy!" Joe Lee yells. I ignore him and continue on, walking faster and faster. This is why I need her; I'm stuck with this shit family. I don't even think they really care! Jane does though, and that feels so good! That is why I need her! I need to be close to her! Right now, I need to feel her pressed against me so bad!

* * *

Next chapter is going to get really steamy! Stay tuned! I'd love to hear your feedback so please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

I can't walk fast enough. I can't get away quick enough. I can't get to her as fast as I need to!

I listen to our feet crushing leaves and twigs as we rush through the woods. The bright glow from the flood lights of the parking lot fade as we run further and further into our own world. I slow down when the sounds of the bar disappear and I can only hear the panting of me and Jane.

I feel her hand in mine and my attention instinctively turns to her. I watch her chest rise and fall quickly and I can't help but get closer to her. Without thinking, I walk into her so that her back is against a giant tree, allowing me to feel her entire body against mine. I lean my face into her so that our lips are so close but not touching. Still panting, we breathe into each other. The taste of her breath in my mouth and the wet ground around us makes me hard. But I resist the temptation and say, "You know you didn't owe them anything. You didn't have to tell them all that. Hell, you haven't even told me that much."

"I know," she whispers into my lips, "Your mom needs to know how important you are! I know that if someone had told my mom like that, she would have… I don't know, at least paid more attention to what Austin was doing. And they obviously need to protect you more, just look at all of your scars!"

I pull away a little. My scars are evidence of all of the bad in my life, much of it being their fault.

She reaches her arm up around my neck and pulls me back to her. This time our mouths are even closer, allowing her bottom lip to brush against mine. I want to taste her so bad, but before I get the chance she asks, "What are you not telling me? I know there is more going on."

"A lot of these scars are…" I can barely answer. All I can think about is the fact that they are blood. We do things for each other, bad or good. But I have to tell her! I continue slowly, "because of them."

She presses her lips against mine softly and pulls away again and says, "I'm so sorry. The thought of them…" She cuts of and presses her lips to mine more urgently. She pulls away slowly and says, "Family doesn't mean close. It really doesn't mean anything! Just because they're your folks doesn't mean you owe them anything! You deserve so much more than that!"

She's right, I don't owe them shit! We both don't owe our "family" anything! But I do owe her everything!

I lean into her harder. I wrap my arms around her so that my hands press against the tree. Her body is an incredible, soft barrier between me and the rough bark of the tree. I look into her eyes and can see so much I don't know. I have to know! "Tell me something else. Tell me something nobody else knows." I say almost desperately.

"I didn't tell you everything about that night. I remember one other thing clearly. On the ride to the hospital, I stared out the window and watched street lights flash by. I remember, in my head, the lights passing by were my brother's heart beat. I just… I just knew that if the lights were gone so was he. I've had a nightmare about the lights flashing by and disappearing into darkness every night since he died. Well, every night except the one I spent with you."

I try to think of what to say but no words come out. I want to tell her sorry, but that's not strong enough! I want to tell her thank you, but that doesn't even come close to how gratefully am that she is here with me! I want to tell her so many things that I don't know the words for. All I can do is sigh; no words match the feeling that's in my head and my gut. I lean my face in so that her soft cheek is pressed against mine.

I listen to her say, "Without you next to me, I don't feel right. Now that I know the feeling of you, I can't sleep without it." Her words sound so close and helpless. I hold her tighter. Knowing how badly she needs me makes me so sad I never had her sooner. But I have her now! Now, in my arms! She sees me, exactly as I am! I see her! We are both exposed!

The thought of us together, as we are, has me breathing hard again. Suddenly the sensation of my stiff member comes to my attention again. I need for us to be completely together!

I let my hands run down her waist and over her ample hips. I hear her breathing quicken in response to my touch. With one hand, I pull the tie out of her hair and let it fall around her beautiful face. I let my other hand slide up her inner thigh until I reach her core, she isn't wearing any underwear. Oh, god, she is so wet!

She grinds against my hand in response. I circle my fingers around inside of her, feeling her soft folds and warmth. She wiggles her hips around, trying to increase the pace. Seeing the way her hips move around me is too much to bear. I need to be inside of her!

I try desperately to undo my buckle. To impatient to wait for me, she reaches down and rips it off herself, making sure to pull down my pants enough to free my extremely hard cock. With one knee, I push her leg into the air so that she is open to me. I can't wait any longer, I push into her hard!

She moans loudly and reaches up to grip the tree. I grab her round ass through her skirt and lift her up so both of her legs are off the ground and wrapped around my waist. I push into her over and over, feeling the hot waves fill every muscle. The satisfaction of her tight lips spread through me until I feel entirely consumed by her. The thudding sound of our bodies bumping together seems primal. The way I desire her makes me feel like an animal, like fucking her is the only way I can live!

I allow one of my hands to grip the bark of the tree, giving me even more pressure. Our breathing becomes uneven and I can feel her hot breath on my neck. The friction on my member rips through my body, making me desperate for release. I force into her harder, the sudden pressure causing her to go over the edge. My body keeps her pinned up against the tree as she squirms with pleasure. Her muscles twitch and legs clamp around me, sending electricity through my entire body, filling me with extreme pleasure and pushing me into perfect release.

I sink to the ground slowly, Jane still in my lap. She strokes my face caringly. I can't help but smile. I push her over onto the damp ground and pull up her shirt, just a little, exposing her waist. I trace around her belly button with the tip of my finger, feeling her smooth skin. Her eyes close as she sighs. The dark dirt around her head matches her wild hair. She belongs in the forest just like she belongs with me. I lay my head on her stomach, over the very spot I was tracing, and allow my body to relax. This is what I want, there is no question about it. I don't just need her; I want her, every part of her!

* * *

This chapter was quick, hard and HOT :) Let me know what you thought! Stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8

I lay my head on her stomach, over the very spot I was tracing, and allow my body to relax. This is what I want; there is no question about it. I don't just need her; I want her, every part of her!

I hear her stomach growl and look up at her. She lifts her head up so she can see me over her breasts and says, "I thought I was invited to dinner." We both laugh. I had totally forgotten the fact that we left before she was able to eat anything. All I could think about was her, but not in the gentlemanly way. I feel guilty. I should take care of her like she took care of me.

While I begin to stand up, I say, "I'm sorry, we can go back in. I'll get you something." Before I get off my knees, she grabs my arm and pulls me down to the ground next to her.

"No, not yet. I just want to lay here. Besides, I don't think I can even stand right now." She says into my ear. I turn my head to look at her, she looks happy. With dirt tangled in her hair and a smile on her face, I've never seen anyone look so beautiful.

I try to think of all the things I know about her but come up short. I don't even know the little things like her favorite color or what music she listens to. I decide to find out. "What's your favorite color?" I ask.

She giggles a little and says, "Where did that come from?"

"I just think I ought to know." I respond.

She rolls onto her side so she is curled up next to me. I move my arm so she can lay her head on it, feeling the connection of our bodies. Still smiling, she says, "So, were playing the question game now?" I nod my head and she continues, "Gold I guess."

I laugh and say, "I didn't know that counted as a color."

"Well, it does." She says matter-of-factly.

"Why?" I ask, still curious.

"Gold is like the sun. And the sun is warm and comforting." As she says this, she runs her fingers up and down my arm, sending sparks through my body. "I guess that's why I like you, you're like gold."

I can't think of anything to say to that so I kiss her. I press my lips to hers, feeling their soft sweetness.

"What's your favorite color?" She asks, her lips still touching mine.

"Umm…" I think for a moment. "When I was a kid, I liked red. So red, I guess."

"This feels good." She whispers. "It feels good knowing a little more about you. So… What's your favorite food?"

"Steak, when I can get it." I respond. "What's yours?"

She giggles a little as she says, "I'm not sure… But I could really go for some fries right now!"

"Do you want to go back into Merlottes?" I ask.

"Don't you think we look a bit, well, obvious?" She says, motioning to her hair and clothes. She's right, we look so obvious! I button up my pants hoping it would help.

"I'll just go through the back and get you something. Sam at least owes me some fries. It's not like I was the one causing trouble." I say, trying to make my pa's blow-up sound like a misunderstanding.

She smiles at me with her full lips and says, "Thanks."

I smile back and lift myself off the soft ground. I pull my companion up with me, making sure she's steady on her legs. She stumbles. Man, I am so good!

I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her toward the bright lights of the bar. We come up on the back of the building. Once I can fully see the back door, I motion for Jane to sit down against a nearby tree. "I'll be back in a sec." I say and head for the door.

Like most small towns, nobody locks anything, and I let myself in easily. I find Sam in the very first room I pass. He looks up immediately.

"Ugh, Tommy, I thought I told you and your folks to head home." Sam says, his voice sounds more concerned than angry.

"I don't know what they did, but I've got a favor to ask you."

"Don't you think I've done enough for that family of yours?" He says, more mad than the last time.

"Hey, I'm not the one to freak out and make a fool out of myself! If you haven't noticed, that was my fuckup father. And I didn't get the opportunity to live without him." My voice comes out loud and angry.

"I really am sorry about that. You know, you're right, it wasn't you. What is it you want?"

"Could I just get some fries?" I ask.

"Are they for that girl you've got out there?" Sam responds.

I can't think of anything else to say but, "Yeah."

He motions to my clothes and says, "I guess I can see why you two couldn't come through the front like normal people." We're more obvious than I thought.

Sam gets up from his desk and passes me. As he makes his way down the hall, he gives the waitresses a couple of new tasks. This is clearly his natural habitat. Once at the kitchen window, he says, "Could you get me a plate of fries?"

Very quickly, a plate appears, filled with golden fries. He brings them back to me but hesitates to hand them over. "I'm just tryin' to level with you. Promise you won't get into any trouble? And make sure your folks don't either?"

"Yeah, I got it." I say and grab the plate. Giving me fries doesn't give him the right to order me around!

I go out the door as quickly as I can. I run to bring her the food, like a dog runs to its owner with its catch. She takes the plate eagerly.

"Umm," she says and takes bite. "This tastes so good! Thanks."

"It was nothing." I say as I sit down next to her. I let my fingers trace up and down her thigh. This moment, like all moments I'm with her, feels right.

"You know…" I hear her say uneasily.

"What?" I ask.

"Well… We should run away together."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy. It shouldn't take that long again :) As always, if you have any feedback for me, I'd love to hear it! Stay tuned


	9. Chapter 9

"Well… We should run away together."

Fuck! My mind starts spinning. I feel like I'm miles away. I can't feel her leg under my hand anymore even though I can see it's still there. There's no doubt in my mind that she is the only thing that feels right but I can't just go!

I pull away from her and say, "I can't just leave! My folks need me. The second I go, they're gonna be out on the streets. Even though they're fucked up, they're still family! They're blood!"

I can feel the heat of anger flowing from me; at least I think its anger. Everything was good before this, why does everything have to change? I wait for her to respond but I only see tears fill her eyes. Then she turns her face away from me.

"Why can't we keep everything the way it was?" I ask desperately. "I mean, fuck, we've only known each other… a couple of days. You just expect me to leave?"

She chokes out, "Yeah, I thought you would want to… I thought you would get it."

I can feel what I think is anger filling me again. Maybe it's fear. I try not to let it come out but it does anyways. "I get it! You're damn right I get it! Believe me, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I still can't just leave! I've got my life with my family, no matter how fucked up it is! You're the one who doesn't get it! You're the one with no family to worry about!"

I instantly feel guilty for saying that. She doesn't deserve that from me. I'm supposed to be there for her. Somehow, I still can't apologize. My anger, the heat in my chest, keeps me from saying sorry.

I've never seen someone look so betrayed, so hurt. But I can't say the words to make things right. Maybe I don't want things to be right. Every time something feels good in my life, I somehow lose it. If I lose her now it might be easier for both of us. It's not like she would actually stay with me her entire life. Even if I did go, she would find someone new, someone better than me. She is too good for me!

"Maybe I should just leave!" I say, my voice sounding more sad than angry.

She doesn't say a word. She just stares up at me, her eyes shining from her tears. With her left hand, she covers her face, trying to hide from me. I know that feeling. The fire in my chest travels down to my stomach. My body doesn't know whether to feel guilty or angry or scared. My mind has less of an idea.

I feel my breathing quicken. The sensations in my body are trying desperately to pull me into my animal form, trying to help me escape. The heat gets hotter and starts to spread through every muscle, causing them to shake and vibrate.

I look to my companion, struggling to stay in my human body. I search for her eyes, but I can't see past her long, muddy hair. Already I feel a gap between us. The connection we share is disappearing, all because of me!

With that last, intense jab, the heat wins. I pulse into my dog form. I feel a low whimper come through my throat. Jane hears it and looks up, tears falling from her eyes and her lips swollen from crying. I can still see her beauty. She watches me with a miserable, lonely look on her face.

I try to walk towards her but my instincts tell me to run. I can't help but follow. I take one last glance at her, making sure to remember her face. Even though it's the saddest I've seen her, this might be the last chance I get, and I can't forget her.

I finally give in, my legs pull me away from my only companion. The sound of her jagged breathing disappears to the sound of leaves and soil under me feet. I keep running until the sounds of the bar are replaced with the calming hum of the forest.

I keep running without any idea of where I am going. All I know is that I need to get these sensations out of my body! With nowhere else to go, I run in the direction of home. I let all of the heat flow through my muscles and out into the night. The thudding of my heart begins to match the pace of my feet hitting the ground. I allow the constant beating noise to calm me. Slowly, my body starts to relax. All of my connections to the human world are gone when I disappear into the woods. I become an animal, plain and simple.

The freedom is soothing. I let my mind wander to more animal-like thoughts. I curl up at the base of a bush where the earth feels warmer. A calm breeze rustles the leaves around me. This is easy. Me and Jane used to feel this easy, this natural. I don't understand why it had to change!

I close my eyes and try to focus on the sounds of the forest instead of Jane. There are a few rustling noises but nothing more than a couple of rats. I must be farther out of town than I thought. When my body takes over, it's hard for my mind to remember.

With no threat nearby, I allow myself to drift toward sleep. I don't feel angry, guilty, or scared anymore. I only feel numb.

* * *

I tried to get this out sooner but couldn't, busy me :) This was sort of an in-between chapter. The next chapter is going to get pretty intense! Stay tuned! As always, I appreciate any feedback I get :)


	10. Chapter 10

(Morning)

Light pushes through my eyelids. The light brings back everything. The numbness is gone. My body is overrun by anger and fear, but mostly guilt. I have to find her!

I look around, searching for her even though I know she isn't here. While I was asleep, I shifted back into my human form. I now sit naked in the dirt. This shifting thing can sure get somebody into trouble, I'm just glad I picked somewhere nobody would go. The sun feels warm against my body. I can tell it's early in the morning, no later than seven. If I shift back into my animal form, I can probably find her before tomorrow. Maybe even sooner if fly. I've always had a knack for it, most shifters have trouble flying.

I search the sky. I see some kind of black bird through the branches. I feel my body almost fallow it. With one easy movement, I'm in the air. My need to find her makes the shift effortless. The sensation of air underneath my wings is something I will never be able to explain correctly to anyone. Freedom is the closest thing to the actual feeling.

Somehow I just know what direction to go. She pulls me like a magnet.

(Sundown)

I fly until the sun gives way to darkness. The land start to look familiar and I can almost feel her. I start to see light pouring out a window. I'm here.

I lower to the road and land on her porch, the porch where we met. My body pulls back into human form, too exhausted to stay an animal. I knock on the solid wood door.

The door opens slowly and I see my companion. I'm so relieved to see her face, but her face is everything but relieved.

"Shit!" she whispers. "What are you doing here?"

I hear noise behind her and realize I should not be standing buck naked on her porch. Shit is right! I quickly move away from the door opening. She is wearing clothes so she must not be the only one here.

I don't know what to say. I probably shouldn't say anything.

"Who's there?" I hear from the background.

"Uhh… It's a man looking for his dog." Jane says off the top of her head. Her comment almost makes me laugh but I know I should keep quiet.

"We haven't seen any dogs. Have you Greg?" the woman says from behind Jane.

"None." A deep voice replies.

Jane's face is fixed on me. "I think I'll go help him look." Jane says.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. I think the man can find his dog on his own." Says the woman.

"I could really use some help." I say loud enough that I know they can hear it. With her hand on my chest, Jane pushes me back and shuts the door behind her. The feeling of her soft hand on me feels so good. I want to hold her so bad.

Before I get the chance to touch her again she grabs my arm, pulling me off the porch and around the side of her house where there are no windows.

"Are those them? Your parents?" I ask.

"There was a reason I wanted to run away. They were the reason." She replies, tears starting to fall from her face. She leans in and wraps her arms around me. She holds me so tight. I hold her back. I don't know how I could have left her last night. She makes me feel like a whole person.

"I'm so sorry." Is all I can think to say. "What should we do?"

"Please don't leave me." She says quietly.

"I won't. I can't." I respond. "But, what should we do?"

She pulls away from me and wipes away her tears.

"Wait right here." She says.

"Wait, won't they notice somethin's up when they see you were crying?" I ask quickly.

"They won't notice." She replies, her voice sounds so sad. She disappears around the side of the house. I can hear mumbling inside and then the door slams shut.

She appears again with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "Here, put these on." She says and hands me a pair of plaid pants wrapped around a white shirt.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

"I told them you have been looking for your dog for hours and could use something to eat." She is right about the hunger part. I am starving! She continues, "They weren't too happy about it, but, fuck them."

I smile at her as I pull on the pants, secretly wishing I was just taking them off. Once I get the shirt on, she drags me toward the house. I don't know what to expect. I am honestly scared. Well, I am scared by what I might do to them for what they've put Jane through.

We walk through the doorway. Even though the house is filled with yellow light from the fireplace, it feels colder than ever. The warmth Jane brought to the house is gone with these people here. I see a woman and a man sitting at the small table. They look at us impatiently. As we get closer, the small, brown-haired woman says, "Are those Austin's pajama pants?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we got rid of all of his clothes years ago." Jane replies.

I try to draw attention to myself by saying, "So sorry to bother you. I really appreciate the help."

Her parents don't say a word; they just look down at their plates. We sit in the two empty chairs. Baked potatoes and fried chicken are for dinner. I can tell I was an unpleasant surprise to them; Jane's meal was split in two to feed us both. Jane's mother looks like a dull version of her, only smaller and older. Her short brown hair is sad compared to Jane's beautiful dark hair. Her father's head is down, shoveling food into his mouth, but I can tell he is just average. His hair is grey and his hands are fat. It's hard to believe Jane came from these people.

"This is Tommy." Jane says, her voice breaking through the silence.

The woman tilts her face toward Jane but doesn't really look at her. Then she turns to me and says, "So, what breed is this dog you're searching for?" her voice sounds irritated.

I pause. Jane fills in the story. "It's a pit bull." She says. Her parents still don't look at her. Why won't they look at her! It's no wonder she was ready to run! I want to take a bite of the food but I know if I move, I am going to lose control. Jane sees this in my face and grabs my hand under the table. Her touch instantly calms me.

"Ain't those things pretty vicious?" Jane's father says, his eyes not leaving his plate. His words seem so weak.

"They can be." I say. I know from experience. "But, mine's a nice one. You know, I really could use Jane's help some more." I continue, trying to make them look at her.

"She can do what she wants." Her mother says, avoiding her eyes. "Just don't make a ruckus if you come back late."

My skin starts to get hot again. I need to leave!

"You know, I think I hear my dog barking." I say quickly as I pull Jane away from the table. I don't even think they noticed we were holding hands.

Outside, in open air, the anger leaves me alone with my companion. We walk into the trees. I sit against a tree trunk and yank her down into my lap. I hold her as close as possible.

"They won't look at you." I state.

"I guess they're just mad that I'm a daily reminder of him. I'm the reminder of what they couldn't fix in my brother. I'm tired of being that. I wish I was just me; just me with you." She breathes against my neck.

Her words sink in to the pit of my stomach. I realize she is and will always be what I want. I can't believe I get to have her. I think I love her. I think I fucking love her! Fuck. What now?

* * *

Sorry it took so long again, college work has been crazy. I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, I always appreciate all of your comments. I will try as hard as I can to get the chapters out sooner. I know I'm missing my true blood :) Thanks for sticking with me! Stay tuned!


End file.
